Paths of Choice
Chapter One (Bristlepaw of FlameClan) The starry she-cat gazed at me. “Listen, young apprentice,” she whispered. “You have been chosen to take the paths of choice.” “Who are you?” I growled. “Why are you in my dream? Get out!” “I am Waterfall, an old medicine cat of your Clan. The adder that killed me was destined to do so. And I am going to help you find your fate. This half moon, go to the Four Pines. Other cats have told the others. They will be there. Do not tell a soul.” Well, I was about as likely to tell a cat as I was likely to kill fifty badgers singlehandedly! No, I’d most likely sneak off at night. And if anyone saw, I’d say that I was getting a drink, going to the dirt place, something like that. And just like that, I was awake. In three nights, the truth would be revealed. Chapter Two (Stonepaw of BreezeClan) So, Whitestar had said that there would be other cats going to the Four Pines in three nights. Well, if he’s not lying, then I’ve gotta kill all of them. In the Clans, it’s every cat for themselves. You have to kill to not be killed. I’ll tell you one thing, though: I’ll do whatever it takes to survive. Whitestar, wherever we’re going with this, I’ll come out as a victor. Chapter Three (Alderpaw of ShadeClan) An old deputy, Blackbird, had just spoken to me. I had to take the paths of choice. Apparently there would be other cats there. So what? I’ll kill them all. Blackbird had said that she’d see me again. And with who else? I can answer that just fine. All of the others that have been slain. They should know by now that I am brave. Chapter Four: (Shadow, an outcasted warrior) ShadeClan had changed. The leader who exiled me, Willowstar, was dead. She died in a great battle, but forgave me in StarClan. I had been seen sneaking out of camp at night to see the stars. I don’t know why. But Willowstar got suspicious. She exiled me. I never came back. But this dream called me back to the Clans. I have hope now. I will journey to The Four Pines in three nights. Whichever path I choose, it will be the one of rebellion. Chapter Five: (Bristlepaw) I stand near the pines of FlameClan. A white BreezeClan tom and a reddish brown tabby tom are already there. Then I see two golden eyes. A black she-cat is watching me. The white tom says that he is Stonepaw, and the other is Alderpaw. The black cat is Shadow. A starry black she-cat descends from the sky. Alderpaw looks up. “Blackbird,” he calls. “You have come, like you said you would.” Blackbird must have visited his dream. But when will the paths be revealed? Chapter Six: (Stonepaw) I wake up in a clearing. The other three cats are there. StarClan must have sent us here. I now notice two paths. The left one is filled with light. The right one looks dark. Forbidding. Whitestar has just descended from StarClan to advise us. The four of us cross the clearing to where he stands. “The left path is a path of freedom,” he explains. “The right is a path of fate. You will decide which path to take. Take the left one, and be honored as a legendary warrior. Take the right, and be disgraced as a coward. But you choose. StarClan will not stop you.” And Whitestar faded. Chapter Seven: (Alderpaw) I‘m taking the right path. Stonepaw seems to think the same, for he slowly walks down to where I am. His white fur is slightly on end, but he seems proud. Proud of the choice he is yet to make. Bristlepaw and Shadow head for the other path. They want to be remembered as heroes. Arrogant cats. One’s a rogue, and one is following in her paw steps. Wannabe rogue, I’d say for myself. Stonepaw glances at me. “You ready?” I ask. Stonepaw meets my gaze. “Of course.” I start running down the dark path, the fated one. Stonepaw follows, at a quick pace. It is very dark, and smells like death. But we don’t stop. Not until a dark shape appears in front of us. Chapter Eight (Shadow) This path is filled with light and smells of prey. It is wide open, and there is nothing to be seen except trees and golden light. Although no prey appears, it seems to fill us up without us eating it. We will survive this path, I know we will. There is no sign of the other path, but that’s not a bad thing at all. Suddenly the path forks.